wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Midgard
This section contains data on the Planet Midgard located in the Lost Sector and under the Ygdrassil Sub-sector. History The Forge World was founded by the Adeptus Mechanicus on 103.M32 during the height of the Mechanicus' recovery form the devastation of the Horus Heresy. The primary function of this Forge World was to provide Mechanicus support to nearby systems like Ultramar. It was abandoned by the Adeptus Mechanicus sometime during the Age of Apostasy M36 when the entire Ygdrassil sector was engulfed in the flames of war; another war was being waged on the planet as the ruling castes of the Mechanicus split into two groups and attempted to annihilate the other because of a flaw in logic and belief. It was unknown who eventually won the war, but recently recovered records from surviving databanks indicate that a group of surviving Tech priests and servitors were able to go off-planet and make their way to return to Mars. The fate of those survivors remain a mystery up to the present date. It was again revived sometime along 280.M41 by the Technological and Scientific branch of the Sons of Fenrir. Notable Features Massive Factories - '''The entire surface of the planet is covered in massive forges and factories dedicated to the production of needed Imperial technology from the smallest gadget to the massive warships of the Navy. '''Planetary Shield Generator - These Massive mushroom shaped towers erected along strategic points on the planet's surface projects an energy shield covering the entire planet which serves as protection against space debris and orbital bombardment. It also prevents unauthorized ship entry to the planet's atmosphere, effectively denying an attacking force from gaining a beachhead. 'Toxic Atmosphere -' Due to the nature of the Adeptus Mechanicus members being mostly mechanical coupled with the years upon years of industrial production, the ecosystem of the planet withered and its atmosphere is covered in thick smog common to heavily industrialized planets. It is not advisable to remove one's sealed helmet when venturing out of the Bio-Dome as the air is enough to kill a man in seconds. 'Bio-Domes -' A recent addition to the surface of the Factory World, it was constructed by the Sons of Fenrir to house their scientists and their families in these massive self-contained and self-sufficient domes. These domes are built to withstand the harsh elements of Midgard's toxic atmosphere and nothing short of an asteroid collision will ever hope to break the plasteel dome shielding. 'Orbital Shipyards -' The planet is host to the massive orbital shipyards "Hati" and "Skoll". These massive shipyards are capable of constructing the magnificent Gloriana-class Capital ships. 'Orbital Defense Platform -' The planet is host to the Orbital Defense Platform (ODP) "Jormugandr". A massive battle station capable of defending a planet against Naval Attacks with its impressive array of weapons and heavy ordnance. Because of the size of the ODPs, it will reflect the sun's rays like it was a natural moon. Tourist Warning Please ensure you have the following items before planning a trip to Midgard: * One (1) set; Rheinmetall "Cover Shell" Pattern Self-Contained Hazardous Environment suit * Imperial Administratum Sanctioned Tourist Guide Pamphlet *Note: * All tourists are advised not to wander away from their respective tour groups or open the hatches of the provided Tourist shuttle when vehicle is still in motion. * All tourists are extremely discouraged to open their sealed helmets when participating in surface walks. * Taking servo-skulls as souvenirs without permission or payment from authorized sellers is punishable by Servitude Imperpituis. Category:AnubisGodOfDeath2019 Category:Planets Category:Imperial Planets Category:The Lost Sector Category:Sons of Fenrir